


MY ONLY SUNFLOWER

by realdefdanik96



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: BUT IT WILL NOT HURT YOU IF YOU TRY, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, I DON'T KNOW IF THIS STORY IS GOOD, I'm Bad At Summaries, LOOK EVEN MY TITLE IS LAME, MY SUMMARIES IS REALLY BAD, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdefdanik96/pseuds/realdefdanik96
Summary: Yoo Ara is a certified aromantic. Never been in a relationship nor she's interested in men not until his friend downloaded tinder on her phone.The rollercoaster feeling started when she meets the bunny guy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking this story for a quite long last night. English was not my first language so sorry if I messed up. Hope you enjoy this!!

***ting***

***ting***

***ting***

"Ahh!!!" Grabbing her pillow and covering it to her ear in order not to hear the continuous annoying sound.

***ting***

"AHHHH" She whimpers once again and quickly sat on the edge of her bed.

"Aww.." rubbing the temple of her head "I swear I will not drink again. Ever" this could be the ninth time she said that line.

Ara been drinking for almost a week since her bestfriend broke up with his girlfriend which is a good thing since the girl been cheating for almost half of their relationship. Jaehwan was aware of it but because of LOVE, he chose to be a martyr. Ara doesn't get the theory of it, for being martyr even though they are cheating behind your back. But because she's a good friend, she could not reject him even though she knows herself that she could never consume 1 bottle of soju.

 ***ting*** Groaning loudly, Ara grabs her phone upon hearing the annoying sound once again. _'Who the hell taking fuss at this early'_ she thought. Unlocking her phone with her one eye closed. Squinting her eyes to see clearly what she just saw, or was she just imagining things. She got bombarded with notification. Exactly 59 notifications on tinder. 31 matches and 28 messages.

"How the hell I got this lousy app?" To her curiosity, she browses the application and suddenly got annoyed by reading the messages.

_'Hey, baby! Do you want me to be your sugar daddy? ;)'_

_'How much for a one night stand?' 'Hi! Let's be friends'_

_'Hi! Great bio! You're interesting girl'_

_'You're the most beautiful woman I've seen here <3'_

_'Eyy! You're poser'_

_'Yoo Ara, just saying your name makes me go boner'_

_'Great bio, Darling. Wanna change it? ;)'_

_'Oh! We're matched! This is destiny! Time to change your bio, sissy'_

_'Why people go so low, nowadays?'_ She thought. Leaving a shameless message on other makes her feel sick.

"People are too desperate to date. Guys like you make me puke" Gritting her teeth because of anger. Closing her eyes and inhales intensely, checking her profile makes her headaches, twice.

**Yoo Ara, 22 years old.**

**I HATE PUSSY, SO SWIPE LEFT!**

**My charms are bigger than my melons. Interested with banana. Soft outside but hard inside. Lots of kinky thoughts., wanna try it? ;)**

**Ps: A freshly-coconut virgin human here.**

Ara was really desperate to delete her account. She quickly went to app settings and clicks the deactivate account tab.

_"ERROR" "Can't connect. Please check your Internet Connection"_

It feels like hundred of rocks falling on her head and some evil creature having a party on her side, celebrating for being ill-fated Ara is. "WHAT????! WHAT THE HELL???!" She screams out of her lungs, caught the attention of her younger brother. 

"WHAT HAPPENED, NOONA??" A loud bang can be heard in his room. Her younger brother aggressively kicked her door. Ara looks at her brother in disbelief. He was holding a bag of chips in his right hand and 2layers of pizza on the left.

"Why don't we have connection??? and why you're eating chips at this early?" Ara blinked, a little confused. Yoo Seonho is 7 years younger than her but sometimes people assumed that he's already in his 20's because of his height and especially when he is not wearing his glasses.

"One of the customer services called Mom this morning and informing us that they will have a slight problem regarding the connection today. And for your last question it just because I like it" the younger answered munching on his chips. Ara was amused how her brother can consume 5 times meals plus 3 times snack a day.

"Eesh dhat whai you wer ishcreaming?" Tilting her head and figuring it out what the latter said. (Is that why you're screaming)

"I told you do-- Wow. What a rude chick" Before she finished what she was supposed to say, Seonho already closed the door.

She lays on her bed again "Ugh. Today is not my day" she utters and puts her arm on her forehead. "Waking up with a hangover and this unworthy app" looking at her phone once again before throwing it to her side. A sudden flashback of Dongho borrowing her phone last night, assuring her that he will just stalk his middle school exes. Yes, exes. That's why she doesn't have an inch of doubt when he gave it back after an hour.

Cursing softly "Kang Dongho" she knitted her brows. Ara gets her phone and immediately dialed Dongho's number.

_'Yogurt, yogurt, yogurt yum! yogurt, yogurt, yogurt give me some! yogurt, yogurt, yogurt is really good that's why yogurt is my favorite food'_

"As expected for yogurt princess, even his ringback tone is about yogurt" she mumbles. Walking back and front waiting for Dongho to answer her call. After calling him twice he finally answered her call. 

"Good Morn--" getting cut off by Ara's jeering on the other line. 

"There's no good in my morning and you know it why Kang Dongho" Ara growls. There's a moment of silence. Dongho broke the silence by giggling.

"And you dared to laugh at me, pea brain!" She outburst. Hearing his laugh makes her blood boils.

"Calm down. Let's talk about this once we get to work. Okay?" 

"Don't you dare en--Hello? HELLO? KANG DONGHO????" Ara stomped her feet furiously. If she's with Dongho right now she will probably choke him to death or torture him by messing his 'lovely yogurt' After calming herself, Ara decided to prepare for her work. She has been working on "Wanna Be Coffe shop" for almost 3 years and meeting some good friends who are also working there.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This could be my last day on earth. Should I hide before she arrives?" Dongho asked his friend who was busy fixing and tying his apron. 

The latter nods his head "As if you don't know her well, she could probably choke you to death as soon she steps her foot here" He threatens.

Someone barged in the staff room that caught their attention. Dongho freeze the moment he saw Ara glaring through his soul, holding a folded newspaper in her hands. 

"Hi....Ar---Aw. Oh! Stop. So-- Minhyun help m- Aw" The girl immediately hit his friend on the head furiously before he could greet her. Minhyun, on the other hand, was absentmindedly watching the two with blank expressions. Looking at his friend dying asking for a help. Then it hit him. _'I supposed to stop them'_ he thought and quickly head the direction of his two friends.

"Children! Children! Calm down" He said while trying to restrain the wild girl. _'This would be a long day'_ Minhyun thought.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry" Dongho glanced to Ara with pleading eyes. "I'm just a concern citizen here. I don't want to see my friend being a virgin in her whole life" He instantly raised his arm blocking his head getting ready to be hit again.

"You've got a filthy mouth. At least give me some nice bio and how many times should I say that I'm not interested in dating" Ara pinching Dongho's fluffy cheeks. "I'll accept your apology if you buy us gelato ice cream on our way home later" she beamed.

"Us? Even Minhyun????" He raised his eyebrow, completely dumbfounded to what his friend said.

"You don't want??!" She crossed her arms across her chest and glare at him.

"Noo! Of course, I will buy for both of you" drinking his tea nervously and laughed.

Minhyun chuckled, amused how Dongho can be scared cat towards Ara. The three of them were silent after that.

"Hey! Break is over! Come back here now!" Their manager shouts breaking the silence for the three.

 

The trio decided to hang out at their favorite ramen shop near their work since Zucca's Artisan Gelato was closed.

"You will never go wrong with ramen" Ara chewing away her noodles. The three were spacing out, enjoying the taste of their heavenly food. Eating their food until the last drop of the broth touches their tongue. There was a moment of silence between the trio, holding their tummy and burping in unison.

"How was Jaehwan last night?" Minhyun said breaking the silence. "Don't ask. If the last time was horrible, last night was more waaaaaaaay horrible" Ara scoffed fixing her things. "Thanks for leaving us behind last night. You don't know how much we suffered" Dongho said pushing the ramen store's door with his body. "Oh let me rephrase that, I suffered. Not you. You're busy betraying behind my back" zipping up her coat. Dongho made a face as he ruffles her hair playfully.

"Stop doing that, Dongho!" She growls. Minhyun laughed seeing the agony face of the girl, he walks beside her and fixes her hair. "Sorry for your suffered last night. I was just busy with something" Minhyun nudge her and give a smile that could flutter everyone...but not Ara. 

"You know what, if you don't have girlfriend I could tell that you like me. But hell no, you know that I'm not into romance relationship" giving Minhyun her disgusting face.

"What if he does? What if he likes you, Ara?" Dongho flatly said and shifting his gaze to his friends who are now glaring at him. He quickly raises his hand as if he was saying _'I surrender'_

"I was just joking. Okay? So stop glaring at me now. I've had enough for today" he chuckles awkwardly. "Look, my bus is here. Bye" he entered to the bus as fast as he could leaving the two dumbfounded. Both of them are glaring intensely until the bus left.

"Dude that pea brain is getting on my nerves" Ara hissed.

"We're going to kill him tomorrow, at exactly 8am. Lock him in the storage room, throw his yogurt right into his face. We're not going to stop not until he begs" Minhyun growls.

 

 


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of everything ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! SO THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER. I TRIED TO MAKE IT SHORT BUT IT'S KINDA....MEEEH.  
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!
> 
> AND ONE MORE THING!!!

Ara had spent the evening eating pizza and a tub of ice cream while listening to his brother bickering with his friends.

"Yah! Jihoon-hyung! Stop wearing pink underwear. It's ridiculous" says Seonho, who was peeking on his hyung pants.

"Why? It's sexy!!" showing off his pink undies to his friends. Guanlin tries his best to cover the cheeky Jihoon on Ara but it was too late. She was too damn shocked that she almost choked on her ice cream.

"Hyung! Have manners. Noona is watching" says Guanlin who was pointing to Ara who was drinking water. As expected to our well-mannered Guanlin.

"No, it's okay. It's not new for my eyes. Jaehwan always shows his undies everytime he got drunk. He also put his undies on Minhyun's head....sometimes" Even though she saw Jaehwan doing it countless of time, it was a bit shocked for her. At the age of 17, Jihoon is too cheeky what more when he reaches 20's. It gives her chills just imagining Jaehwan and Jihoon in the same room.

"Speaking of Jaehwan hyung" says Seonho, sitting across the table with his noona following his two friends. "He called awhile ago." Ara was too mesmerized with Seonho who was too serious that she doesn't felt they snatched her ice cream.

"What about the heartbroken guy?" She asked flatly.

"Noona. Is your friend okay? Because I think he needs to see a doctor?" ask Guanlin with concern.

"I think he needs to see a doctor" Jihoon nods.

"Yeah. I think too" Seonho agreed also.

"Me too" "me too" me too" "me too" the trio repeats. She manages to stop them by flicking them hard on their forehead.

"Awwww," they all said in unison and caressing their red forehead.

"Noona, I swear Jaehwan hyung is sick. He has been laughing for a minute then cry then after that he sings _'I LOVE YOU'_ then cry again. He does it repeatedly" They all demonstrating how Jaehwan laughs, cry and sing at the same time. She shifts her gaze one by one, amused how they mimicked Jaehwan because hell, they imitate him well. Ara laughed so hard that she stumbled on her seat.

"NOONA" they all yelled looking at the helpless girl.

Guanlin helped her to stand up. "I'm sorry...it just..." wiping the tears from her eyes "so funny that it makes me cry." She snorts.

"Listen, it might traumatic for all of you but he is not sick. You just met a normal Jaehwan" 

"it's normal?" jihoon asked and she nods.

"The normal ones were more shocking so get ready yourself in case you meet him" Ara lift her spoon and getting ready to dig on her ice cream "Wait.." eyeing on the three who were busy eating her precious ice cream. "Heeeey!!!! You all pig!! It's my ice cream" she hissed.

"I'm not a pig!!!" Jihoon scoffed his nose cutely.

"Stop sulking you cutie" Ara grinned, pinching Jihoon fluffy cheeks. Seonho grabs her sister's hand and put it on his cheeks. "Noona, you promised me that you will never show affectionate to others except me" Seonho pouts. "Come on pinch me and tell me I'm cute too" Seonho whines while flapping his hand.

"Our lil Seonho is sooo cute" the two boys pinches his cheeks aggressively. _'These little cheeky'_ she thought and laughs.

Ara freeze when she heard the sound of keys rattling in the front door. _'It must be_ mom _'_ she thought.

"Seonho. If mom asks about me, tell her I'm not in the mood to entertain anyone " she retreated to her room.

"Noona, if you don't want any of your blind dates, I volunteer as a tribute" Jihoon whispers outside of her door enough for her to hear.

"No way, Jihoon." says Ara laughing.

She flops on her bed, turn her head facing the wall. People around her had been pressuring her to date. Her mom sets her to tons of blind dates, even his friends set her to some date with their friends. They think that she been drowning herself with her works and studies. But little did they know that she is not interested in a romantic relationship. She's too way comfortable to her own comfort zone that she doesn't need anyone to console her. All of them were saying that she needs to experience being loved and in love and for her it doesn't make sense. There's no need to pair up with another person for romantic reasons. She is capable of feeling loved by her parents and friends and it's enough for her.

She felt her phone vibrates in her side making her snaps out of a trance. Groaning loudly as soon she saw the reasons why her phone vibrates. "I almost forgot about you" she sighs heavily. Unlocking his phone and ready to uninstall again the lousy app, a message popped up on her screen. A guy named Kang Daniel, knitted her eyebrows upon reading on his message.

 

 

> **KANG DANIEL:**  
>  _How dare you to hate them??_

_'I hate who?'_ She thoughts. Full of curiosity, she decided to reply to the guy.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

***swipe left***

***swipe left***

***swipe left***

***swipe left***

"What are you doing?" Seongwo peeking on the back of his friend while drying his hair.

"Ehhh...You are hiding something, Euigeon!" He sneers when his friend blocked his body in order to stop him peeking.

"Nothing...and please stop calling me, Euigeon. I didn't changed my name for nothing hyung" he scoffs.

"Okay. Daniel" Seongwo laughed. Daniel turned around and check if his hyung is still on his back. A small giggle left on his lips when there's no sign of Seongwo.

Feeling uncomfortable, he shifted around from his little seat and getting back on what he was doing.

"Naah" _swipe left._ "Not you" _swipe left._ "Hmm. Looks interesting" _swipe right._ "Too young" _swipe left._ Daniel freeze when he felt something hot on his nape. That there was something watching on his back. Then it hit him.

_'Hot. Hot breathe'_ he thought.

"I thought you don't like the idea of tinder" Daniel jump off in his seat holding his chest and catching his breath. "Hyung!! I nearly die!" Seongwo laughed at him. On the other hand, Daniel face burned with embarrassment. Not because he got surprised but because Seongwo caught him using tinder. A sudden flashback of Ong forcing him to use tinder and telling him to explore new things. Doesn't even know what _"new things"_ means but he can't deny that even himself was also curious.

"Have there any matched yet?" He asks.

Daniel shakes his head nonchalantly. "I just downloaded this a while ago"

Seongwo eyeing himself on the mirror, fixing his hair. "Poor you. If only I know how to pass some of my overflowing charisma, I'll pass it to you right away" He grinned. Grabbing his bag on the couch and making his way towards the door. "Have fun on tinder and leave me some hot chicks" chuckling softly before he closed the door.

Seongwo and Daniel are both members of dance club on their school. The school provides free accommodation when you're active in the club. Luckily they both shared the same dorm along with their another friend.  
Pushing his body on the bed while carrying the box of jellies. Opening a pack of jellies with his teeth "Owww" Daniel gets right away the jellies that he drops and put in his mouth.

"5 seconds rule" he munches and left a small laugh.

He squints his eyes, face scrunches up and his eyes widen when he read some interesting bio on tinder. "I can't believe someone has the guts to hate my cats and she even interested with me. Me? A no.1 cat lover" Daniel dramatically gasps. Can't believe what he found out. There's something pushing him to talk with the girl. About changing her mind and initiate her to join _"DANIEL'S CAT LOVERS"_ club. Doesn't bother to continue reading half of her bio, he swipes his finger right.

 "Okay. Now we're matched" says Daniel clicking on the _"send a message"_ tab.

 

**KANG DANIEL:**  
_How dare you to hate them?_

  
**YOO ARA:**  
_Hate? Who??_

  
**KANG DANIEL:**  
_Look at you, missy. Too shy to admit, eh?_

  
**YOO ARA:**  
_Look, I don't know what you're talking about. It's a waste of time talking to you._

  
**KANG DANIEL:**  
_They are being worshipped in Ancient Egyptian times. The penalties for injuring, killing and even hating on them are severe._

  
**YOO ARA:**  
_Your point is?_

  
**KANG DANIEL:**  
_Stop hating on them. It's not too late to repent_ on _your sin._

  
**YOO ARA:**  
_Listen, you crazy-ass. I'm not in the mood to play with your shit. I'm going to uninstall this._

  
**KANG DANIEL:**  
_Wait!! I have two pussy. They are Rooney and Peter._

  
**YOO ARA:**  
_Wait....what??_  
_They have names?_  
_OH MY GHAD._  
_I CHOKED_  
_PLAYBOY_  
_JERK_

  
**KANG DANIEL:**  
_I'll send you some pictures of them. They are dainty and fresh!!_  
Hey, _watch your mouth!_

  
**YOO ARA:**

_TOO MUCH INFORMATION_  
_TROLL_  
_PERVERT_  
_YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO REPENT._

_'You can no longer send a message to this person'_

  
Daniel got bewildered upon reading the pop-up message before he can send the pictures of his cat. Shifting his gaze to his two cats laying on the floor. He swings up out of his bed and walks towards to his cats. Caressing their head which arched their backs and they seem pleased to be with him.

"Kang Euigeon. Get up! I have chicken wings and a bottle of beer here" yells Jisung. Jisung is their closest senior, one of the members of their dance club.

"Too engrossed with tinder? Huh?" says Seongwo teasingly just outside of his door. Daniel punches lightly the chest of his friend and heading out to the kitchen where Jisung busily putting the beers and chicken on the table.

"Oohhh! Tinder? Never knew you are interested with dating app" Jisung smirks, handing him the beer. Daniel seats beside Seongwo who were busy munching on the chicken.

"Look, hyung..." Seongwo coughs. "our Daniel hasn't had any matched when I left him this afternoon" he teased the younger one.

"It seems I'm more popular than our Daniel" Jisung teased.

Daniel chuckles while gulping on his ice cold beer. "I've got one" he looks at them, checking on their reaction. "But it doesn't turn well" he continued.  
The two high-fived, laughing at Daniel who was now sulking. Seongwo looked at Daniel and nudged him.

"Mind to tell us what happened?" asks Seongwo.

Daniel gives his phone to his hyung. He managed to take a screenshot before the girl blocked him. From her pictures to her bio and to their conversation Why? It's a habit of him to take memories even the smallest thing and even the most outrageous things too.

"Oh!! She's pretty!" Seongwo says admiring the face of the girl.

"You've got a taste!! I'm proud of you" Jisung giving him thumbs up.  
The two continued to scroll and read their conversation. A loud yelp can be heard in the kitchen. "Aww! What was that for???" Daniel asked while rubbing his head.

"WHAT AN IDIOT" both of them said in unison. Daniel looked at them curiously with his mouth opened a little. _'What did I do wrong'_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE YOU SEE THE NU'EST W TEASERS? AND THE TRACKLIST?  
> I BET IT WILL BE GOOD.  
> GOOO NU'EST W!!!

**Author's Note:**

> My bias in Wanna One changes everyday. But I don't regret anything, they are a bunch of talented guys so it really hard to choose. 
> 
> And STAN NU'EST W RAINZ AND JBJ.  
> Please support NU'EST W upcoming comeback. Let's give them 1st trophy.  
> And support the debut of RAINZ and JBJ.
> 
> BTW. Who is your bias in Wanna One?


End file.
